1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a steering apparatus for a watercraft, more particularly, a pulley system for steering a small watercraft using a joystick with a throttle trigger affixed to it.
2. Background Information
Rotary steering systems of a known type used in watercraft, for example leisure-type powerboats, typically have a steering column that extends between a steering wheel and a cable housing. Within the cable housing, rotation of the steering column is translated to a push-pull movement of a cable that extends from the housing. The cable extends out of the housing and is routed to a rudder, outboard motor, or inboard/outboard stern drive. The push/pull movement of the cable acts to pivot the outboard motor, stern drive, or rudder in the desired direction to steer the watercraft.
Rotary steering systems typically have a completely enclosed cable housing, which cannot be readily opened to service the cable. The cable is not visible in such systems, so it cannot readily be checked for wear. Also, when a cable needs to be replaced, it is not possible to access the end of the cable that enters into the housing. A need therefore exists for a cable steering system that is readily serviceable.
Outboard motors of a variety of different types and horsepower ratings are commonly used on watercraft. Often, outboard motors of low to medium horsepower rating are provided with a tiller handle, which can be used to steer the motor by rotating a movable portion of the outboard motor relative to a stationary portion. The stationary portion is attached to the transom of the watercraft.
Where higher performance or higher horsepower ratings are required, a cable-operated system with a steering wheel, as described hereinabove, is typically used. Like a steering wheel in an automobile, the steering wheel of a watercraft is popular because its use is generally intuitive.
Although steering wheel devices are popular, such systems rely on converting rotational movement to linear movement. For example, a rudder or outboard motor often requires application of a linear force and linear movement to effect steering. Devices for achieving this may be, for example, a rack and pinion drive. One of the disadvantages of having to convert rotary motion into linear motion is that the apparatus generally required for this purpose is relatively expensive to manufacture. For example. worm gear drives or rack and pinion drives require many high tolerance machined components.
Other disadvantages relate to the steering rate, that is, the amount of rotation of the output device (e.g., outboard motor) for a given number of degrees of rotation of the input device, for example, the steering wheel. A steering apparatus using a worm drive may require several revolutions of the steering wheel to provide a relatively short output movement, thus making it unsuitable for high performance applications requiring fast steering response.
Another disadvantage of the prior art steering apparatus relates to its size and weight. Such systems are generally too heavy and bulky to be useful in, for example, a small personal watercraft.
The present invention provides a watercraft steering apparatus with a joystick and a pulley system, which overcomes some or all of the problems and shortcomings of currently available steering apparatus, or at least provides the public with a useful choice. The steering apparatus of the present invention is relatively small in size, light in weight, and relatively easy to manufacture. It is also very easy to adjust and repair. With this simple steering apparatus, which is not hydraulic and does not require electricity, a small one or two person watercraft is very responsive to the commands of the driver.
The present invention is a watercraft steering apparatus for a motor-driven watercraft, comprising:
(a) a movable, two-directional joystick in an aft portion of the watercraft, the joystick being comprised of a steering arm with a hand grip on its upper end portion;
(b) a depressible throttle trigger affixed to an upper end portion of the joystick; and
(c) a pulley system comprising a steering cable, opposite ends of the steering cable being attached to a lower end of the steering arm, the steering cable extending around a plurality of pulleys affixed to the starboard or port side of the watercraft in matching pairs; a front, matching pair of the plurality of pulleys being pivotably affixed to a hull of the watercraft on either side of the joystick, a rear pair of the plurality of pulleys being affixed to the hull of the watercraft on either side of the motor, which is movably attached to a stem of the watercraft;
wherein depression of the throttle trigger and relatively simultaneous movement of the joystick in a first direction, or in a second direction opposite to the first direction, causes the motor to move a corresponding incremental amount, which causes the watercraft to turn in the direction of the movement.
The steering apparatus of the present invention is quite easy for a layman to operate, since he or she need only squeeze the throttle trigger to the hand grip and move two-directional joystick right or left. Having a throttle trigger adjacent to a hand grip of the joystick allows for one-handed operation of the watercraft. There is no need to rotate a steering wheel. The steering apparatus of the present invention is relatively safe, since it idles when the throttle trigger is released. The watercraft turns according to the amount the joystick has been moved.